


Want You to Stay

by mountain_ash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Uses Actual Words, Feelings, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, bed sharing, bunker full of people, not enough beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: With a bunker full of people, there aren't quite enough beds. Dean says what he actually wants.





	Want You to Stay

As the party began dwindling and it became clear the camp was losing steam, Dean came to an awkward realization and he pulled Sam and Cas aside.

“Hey, uh. Didn’t really think of this before, but where is everyone gonna sleep? We didn’t really think any farther than bringing them here.”

“There’s actually a ton of unused bedrooms in this place. At least 13 other than our own. People will have to double up, but we’ll manage. Why don’t you and Cas get all the rooms ready and I’ll get everyone sorted?”

Sam nodded down the hall that lead towards the residential area of the bunker and Dean and Cas set off. The rooms were dusty but otherwise equipped for sleeping, with beds made and pillows aplenty, so not much work was required other than noting the room numbers so people knew where to go.

“I feel like I’m running a motel here.” He muttered as Cas kept pace at his side.

“It’s a much nicer hotel than the likes you typically stay in, I must say.”

Dean shot a faux-offended scoff in Cas’s direction before chuckling at the mischievous smirk on his face. As the smirk faded into the angel’s typically placid expression, Dean’s gaze was drawn to the haggard dark smudges beneath his eyes and he wondered if Cas was doing as well as he seemed.

“Hey, you doing alright?” He asked as casually as possible, nudging Cas’s hip lightly with his knuckles as they walked. The angel looked down at Dean’s hand as he stopped walking and he felt his fingers clench and relax with nervous energy.

“I’m…” Cas hesitated, as though uncertain of which word to use, “tired. Being in that universe seems to have had an odd effect on me.”

Dean nodded in comprehension, though in truth he still understood very little of how Cas worked. “Tired as in you need to sleep? Or tired as in you need to sit still as a statue for a few hours while you gather your thoughts?”

Cas looked over at him, wide-eyed, in a mixture of awe and aggravation. “I’m not entirely certain, but I believe I need to sleep.”

Dean resisted the urge to frown and skimmed over the uncomfortable revelation quickly. “Alright then, let’s see what Sammy can do about a bed.”

Back in the common space, the people had sectioned themselves off into pairings, some more clearly comfortable than others.

“Rooms are all set,” Dean announced once Sam had turned towards him. “But, uh, any chance there’s one extra? Cas might need to sleep.”

Sam didn’t hide his concerned frown as well as Dean had and Cas rolled his eyes in exasperation as Sam spoke. “No, we don’t unfortunately, but uh, you could-”

He was cut off by Rowena’s enthusiastic trill from behind. “I could share me bed with the handsome angel.”

“He’s not sharing with you.” Dean rebutted far too vigorously, before swallowing thickly and turning to Cas. “You can stay with me.”

Dean tried to pretend the clench of his stomach was anything other than jealousy but he couldn’t explain it away. The thought of Cas spending the night in Rowena’s bed, or anyone else’s for that matter, was more than Dean could bear and he was beyond denying that fact or passively letting it happen. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem.” Dean cleared his throat against the clogged feeling building inside it. “Let’s go find you something to wear.”

“I don’t need to change. My clothes are clean.” Cas countered as he followed Dean down the hall.

“Oh no, you are not sleeping in my bed in those. They are tainted with Lucifer and-and-and germs!” Dean shuddered at the thought.

Cas shot him a knowing grin as he slipped his pristine shoes off just inside the doorway, and wow, yeah they were doing this. Dean stared at his tiny bed and realized they weren’t just going to be sharing. They were going to be _close_. Spooning, back-to-chest close.

The angel noticed him frozen in the doorway and paused midway through pulling his suitcoat off.

“Dean, if you don’t want me to stay, I can find somewhere else. I don’t need to sleep that badly.”

Dean’s lungs crumpled tightly in his chest as he looked over at Cas, looking small and uncertain with one arm still half sheathed in its coat-sleeve. _If you don’t want me to stay._ Dean replayed the phrase in his head. That was the problem though, wasn’t it? He did want Cas to stay.

“No, Cas, you need to sleep.” _Say it, Dean!_ He thought to himself. This had nothing to do with Cas needing sleep. “I…want you to stay.”

Cas’s coat slipped off his arm and fell to the floor with the soft thud of fabric collapsing on fabric. He was staring at Dean as though the human was the meaning of his entire existence. Though he tried, Dean couldn’t bear the weight of that gaze for long and he dropped his head to stare at his feet before moving to his dresser.

“Why don’t I get you those pajamas, eh?”

They dressed for bed in opposite corners of the tiny room and Dean wished he could stop his heart’s pounding. What had he asked for when he’d said that? What had Cas understood?

A hand settled lightly on his shoulder from behind and Dean jumped at the unexpected contact. He spun around slowly, reveling in Cas’s hand maintaining contact as it lightly skimmed across the backs of his shoulders, settling on the opposite side as he finished turning. They were closer than he expected and Dean could smell the beer on Cas’s warm breath, see the ocean in his eyes. Cas’s hand was trailing down his arm now, fingers just as light as on his shoulder but now his skin was bare and the touch left goosebumps in its wake. He looked down where the fingers had closed around his wrist before pulling at him gently.

“Come to bed, Dean.”

He wasn’t sure when Cas had learned to take command like this, but Dean thought perhaps he had always known and was simply waiting for Dean to say he wanted it. They slipped into bed together and Dean rolled to face Cas as he pulled the blankets up to wrap them in warmth. Cas’s hand travelled back up Dean’s arm and across his shoulder. It settled with delicate warmth on the angle of his jaw and Dean shivered under Cas’s intense gaze.

Without second thought, Dean tipped his chin and pressed a firm kiss to the hand that had once gripped him tight and now held him gently.


End file.
